


James Dean He Wasn't

by AvaMclean



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Gen, Guidance Counselor - Buffy Summers, Guidance Counselors, High School, Humor, Teenage - Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaMclean/pseuds/AvaMclean
Summary: Mockery and caustic teenagers do not make for a good morning.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	James Dean He Wasn't

A teenager made himself comfortable at the entrance to her cubby. A slow, lazy smile tugged at the corners of a mouth that was more familiar with an insolent remark than giving a direct answer. Buffy ignored the urge to roll her eyes and instead motioned Dean Winchester, the newest bane of her guidance counselor existence, to have a seat in front of her as she gathered up her notes from the previous student and put them to the side. 

Rolling her shoulders back rather than allowing them to slump forward in a defeat at the sight of him, Buffy urged herself to remain calm and greeted him with an even tone, brownie point to her, “Good morning, Dean.” 

“Hey, Ms. Summers,” he dropped a yellow administration letter on her desk and took a seat across from her. Sliding his body downward so that only his shoulders were pressed against the back of his chair and the rest of him was on casual display. His leather jacket, a size or two too big for him, fell open to frame his chest and stomach. 

A brow arched at the way his gaze slid around her small cubby, as if checking for danger, before she shook her head at the Scooby related thought. Glancing down, her brows pulled together as she read the note and ‘inappropriate attire’ was listed as the reason for his most recent visit. 

Buffy had seen a lot of Dean Winchester in the few short weeks he’d been at Sunnydale High with his younger brother. Though Sam didn’t seem to lack people skills unlike some Winchesters, but she wasn’t going to dwell on the one and only phone call she shared with their father. Instead Buffy focused on the newest uprising caused by the caustic teenager in front of her, but even she was drawing a blank at the reason listed. 

She lifted her head from her study of the note to study his clothing before she inquired, “Inappropriate attire?” Green eyes narrowed as she watched Dean shifted, his mouth forming an uneasy line as his gaze turned toward the window to the left of her desk. Giving him another once over she couldn’t help but ask, “What’s wrong with your attire?” 

Dean stopped watching the people in the hallway and frowned at her, before clearing his throat and sitting up just a bit. “My jeans are ripped.” 

His explanation only deepened her frown. “So?” 

Dean’s brows rose, high and amused before he cleared his throat and half explained, “The student handbook,” he paused when she snorted and Buffy worked hard not to blush before waiving a hand for him to continue. His gaze searched her face a moment before he stated, “Look, I know the book says I hafta wear clothing without tears of any kind,” he lifted his right knee, showing the rip that went across it and dropped it back down, before finishing, his voice taking on a combative tone, “I guess I just don’t live up to Sunnydale High’s high expectations.” 

Buffy chose to overlook his mockery, since he was sort of in the right this time, and instead offered, “Has anyone taken the time to show you around campus yet?” 

A slow blink accompanied his, “Come again?”

Pushing herself back from her desk and rising, Buffy offered the teenager an olive branch that she hoped he wouldn’t set on fire. “Look, I can show you around campus which will take up the rest of this period,” at his slow smile of comprehension Buffy felt compelled to offer, “Which in turn won’t give you the chance to mock Mr. Harvey’s hairline, or waistline, thus forcing him to send you to me. Again.” 

Dean rose and Buffy frowned at the fact that the eighteen-year-old towered over her petite frame even with three inch pumps. He glanced down at her and that lazy smile returned as Dean stated, “Maybe I mock those things so he _will_ send me to you.”

“Uh huh.” Buffy quirked a brow as she led them from her cubby and towards the entrance to the office area. “And maybe I like myself not behind bars.” 

His long stride eased past her and he opened the door for her, causing Buffy’s eyes to narrow and as she passed him and Dean offered, “I’m eighteen.”

“I’m not interested.” 

“Not even a little?” 

Buffy lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose as she shook her head and realized Dean the adversary might have been a much easier thing to handle than Dean the flirtatious teacher’s pet. 

+

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _“Buffy!Guidance Councelor @ Sunnydale High”_ by Dana


End file.
